helixfandomcom-20200223-history
Dans L'ombre
|guests = |co-stars = |previous = The Reaping |next = San Jose |season1 = x |season2 = }} "Dans L'ombre" is the thirteenth and final episode of Season 1 of Helix. It originally aired on March 28th, 2014 (10:00PM EST) on Syfy in the US, and on Showcase in Canada. Synopsis Balleseros agrees to hand over the virus, already reported in Puerto Rico, if Hatake turns over the list of displaced Inuit children. Peter is revealed to be working for Ilaria and frees Spencer, who then attempts to steal both the virus and cure, as well as Julia. Episode Overview In French, Alan interrogates a silver-eyed man strapped to an office chair about the location of a woman. The hostage claims that "she" is lost forever, and taunts Alan by revealing his knowledge that Alan has already contacted the military and the FBI, but "no one believed him." As Alan prepares to hit him again, the hostage appears unconcerned, saying, "all I have is time. Unlike you." Jules demands to know where her mother is as Spencer taunts her. After she loses it and hits him, Alan and Peter escort her from the Plexiglas cube. Outside, Alan orders her not to sink to Spencer's level. Jules marches off to take a minute, and comes upon Hatake hunched over Aerov's body. She asks why Aerov sacrificed himself for her, and Hatake claims it was because Aerov knew Hatake would make the same choice, however much she might hate him. Jules denies hating Hatake, and asks him why he didn't tell her that her mother was still alive. Hatake explains that Ilaria took Jane and leveraged her to compel Hatake to create NARVIK for them, warning that now they'll hunt Jules "to the ends of the earth." Tulok and Anana find Balleseros's abandoned snowmobile with no tracks nearby. He urges her to accept the reality that Sergio may already be dead, but she wants to keep looking. Later, the two stop at an Inuit rock sculpture, the turnoff to Nunavut. Anana tells Tulok that the sculpture is supposed to remind them that they're never alone, but he insists that Sergei has made his choice. Inside, Sarah reassures everyone that they're safe in the bunker; she has to go find Alan. Dr. Haven tries to stop her, saying she's the only one keeping them all sane. She counters that Aerov took "both canisters" -- the virus and the cure -- and she needs to tell Alan. When another headache hits, Haven tells her she needs a blood test, and offers to use his lab, which is "just upstairs", in a gesture of remorse for what happened before. In the lab, Haven discovers elevated indicators for cancer in Sarah's blood, and she breaks down in the hallway. Alan and Peter re-enter Spencer's pod and order him to contact Ilaria, with the message that if Jules's mother is returned, they'll get Spencer back. Spencer snorts that they've already lost. Alan says they have the virus and the cure, but Spencer directs them to a news download from a couple days before: an "unknown viral illness" has hit Puerto Rico. They're calling it sangre negra -- "black blood." Peter and Spencer have a glare-off before Peter wonders how it got off the base. Alan suspects Balleseros, who has just passed out facedown in the snow outside the base. Blake brings Balleseros inside the base and punches him before telling him she needs backup. The scientists determine that the strain of the virus released in Puerto Rico was Narvik A. Alan believes the outbreak is a test, but they can contain it; they just need the cure. They put together a plan to hack the cameras on Level G. Peter will stay behind to babysit Spencer, after Hatake issues yet another warning not to underestimate him. As Hatake, Jules, and Alan head for Level G, Blake watches them on the cams. She hands Balleseros a pistol, which he uses to punch her out as the white hats burst in. He explains that he will hand over the canisters as soon as he gets what he came for; a list of the 31 Inuit children kidnapped by Hatake for experimentation, and what happened to them. He gives Jules permission to open the bio-crate holding her mother. Alan lectures Balleseros about committing mass murder. Balleseros has no idea what he means, but doesn't have time to deny it; he wants the list of Inuit kids. Blake sasses him about being dead already, so he shoots her, announces he doesn't work for Ilaria, and draws down on Hatake. Hatake makes his usual excuses about the pursuit of science, which Alan isn't buying, and claims there's no written record, which Balleseros isn't buying. But Hatake remembers all the names and placements, and begins to list them for Balleseros. Jules helps her mother, Jane, out of the crate. She introduces herself, but Jane doesn't recognize her; she says she has a daughter named Julia, but "she's just a little girl." Balleseros finishes the list, folds it, and leaves. Hatake hands Alan the canisters. Spencer taunts Peter some more. Peter holds a knife to Spencer's throat. "Go on then. Get it over with," Spencer says, but instead, Peter cuts his restraints, complaining Spencer has no idea what they've put him through. Turns out he's running a long con on behalf of Ilaria, and he's the one who smuggled the virus off the base. Together, Spencer adds, they'll rule the world. Peter hands Spencer the bomb trigger. They toast to the future, and to make it look like Spencer escaped, he knocks Peter out. Jules tells Alan that Jane is "tranq'ed out", but stable. Jane finally recognizes her daughter, and asks who the "handsome fella" with her is. Jules introduces them, adding lamely, "We were married." Hatake enters, and Jane remarks that he looks exactly the same. They kiss. The sweet moment is interrupted by a perimeter-breach alarm; Hatake doesn't think it's Ilaria… …and outside, as Ballereros hotwires a snowmobile, a pack of other snowmobiles approaches. Alan and Hatake, armed, head for the entrance, and as Sarah joins them, the doors open on Balleseros, Anana, and Tulok, who lunges at a shocked Hatake but is held back by Anana. She reluctantly offers their snowmobiles to evacuate everyone else off the base. Then she asks where Aerov is. While she's collapsing in grief, Peter is playacting his injury from Spencer. Alan orders Sarah to get everyone from the bunker to the loading bay; Spencer won't allow them to leave, Hatake says. "We have to try!" "Then we are doomed to fail." You are with that attitude. Alan insists Spencer must have one weakness they can exploit, and Hatake does remember one. Way to save it for the last possible minute, dude. Peter freaks. Amid the rushing to leave, Alan hands Jules the canisters, telling her they have to get to Puerto Rico. She tells him that they will take them there together, before grabbing him for a kiss as Peter watches. Dr. Haven manages to inform Sarah that she is pregnant before Alan opens the bay door on Spencer with the bomb trigger. Spencer detonates the explosives in the base, which begins collapsing, and Alan sits up among the unconscious bodies to see Spencer holding Jules at scythe-point. Jane begs Spencer to release Jules, and, angered at Jane's use of his given name, Spencer slashes her throat. An Ilaria helicopter swoops in, and Spencer muscles Jules towards it. Alan gives chase, and hurls Sutton's head onto the chopper and climbs on after it. The distraction buys Jules enough time to give Alan one of the canisters and tell him to find her before Spencer punches Alan off the chopper. On his back in the snow, Alan watches the chopper fly away. In Paris. At a café, Alan reads headlines about Narvik. The waiter slips him an Ilaria card with the bill; Alan reaches behind him and chalks an X on the wall. In a nearby alley, he meets up with Peter and confirms he's found Jules. He thinks she's alive. He reminds Peter to push on without him if he's not at the checkpoint. Peter watches him walk away. Alan looks up at Ilaria HQ. Inside, silver-eyed board members wait for their chairperson, who enters and puts her hands -- one with a mechanical ring finger -- on the back of the chair. Pan up to Jules. "Shall we begin?" she asks in French. Clues To be Added Cast & Crew Production Notes To be Added Videos References